The Wondering Mage
by G3N3RAL K3NOBI
Summary: AU Shirou BloodRaven a young mage is brought into a world that even he thinks is unbelievable in this tale of heroes and ancient evils
1. Chapter 1

**The Wandering Mage**

"I can still remember how my life use to be. Life… I remember that beautifully crafted stone carved citadel in the side of that lone frost fallen mountain forgotten to time. I… I can still see it burning everytime I close my eyes. I can still smell the blood and the charred flesh of those I once called brothers. I still remember. How could I not?"

 _ **Year 800 of the 3rd Era, 100 years before the birth of the old Gods**_

 _ **Eyevea court yard**_

Shirou, a young aspiring mage of twenty years stood firm against the onslaught of fire and destruction spells being hurled at him and his companions as the great stone carved citadel called Eyevea crumbled all around them. His hand stretched out firm towards the onslaught, casting a protective ward. The flame spells hurled at him shattering upon contact of Shirou's ward spreading over its surface. The flame licking at his dirtied dark blue robe singing it. His his dark brown hair and white side burns drenched in sweat and sticking to his weathered and grimy face.

"Shirou!" a Mage behind him called. Shirou aware of his presence turned slightly to see him out of the corner of his eye while maintaining the protective ward. Shirou's blue eyes caught the other mage's brown ones.

"What is it Duncan?" Shiro yelled over the destruction of the battlefield.

Duncan had a grim look upon his face as he addressed his old friend. " The Hall of Elements has fallen."

Shirou Turned his face back to the battlefield as a fire ball hit his magical ward finally shattering it. "Dam." Shirou muttered to himself before he threw his other hand out casting another ward." We need to regroup and reassess the attack where is the Grand Master?"

The battle worn face of his friend became even more grim." Shirou…" Shirou's face turned to look at Duncan his eyes wide.

"What Duncan? What!" Shirou's Heart was racing

"The Grand Master...he's dead." Duncan didn't dare look Shirou in the face." You were his apprentice the order now answers to you…. What are our orders?"

Rage filled Shirou uncontrollable rage. "Who?" The word dripped with venom as he said it. Rage is a dangerous emotion for those who practice the arcane.

"It...it was him your brother."

' _Roku?'_ Shiou thought. With those simple words Shirou's world shattered like glass. The man who had trained him since childhood the man who was like his father killed by his own brother. Hatred filled him he wanted his brother to pay. _'Hatred and rage will only lead you down a path that will destroy those you hold dear just like it did to your brother.'_ The words of the Grand Master echoed in Shirou's head. _'Master?'_ Shirou was brought back to reality by Duncan yelling his name.

"Grand Master Shirou! What are our orders!?" Duncan's face was red from screaming his brown eyes full of fear and worry.

" Take a team to the Hall of Records. Take as much of our knowledge as you can." Shirou's said as his ward broke with a shatter. Duncan and Shirou dove for cover behind some rubble as fireballs flew over head."Take the wounded and escape Duncan." Shirou said with heavy eyes.

"No you need to come with us." Duncan protested as tears filled his eyes. "You need to lead us."

"Look around you Duncan. The order has fallen thanks to my brother and his rogue mages." Shirou steeled his gaze. I must face my brother I must know why he has done this."

"I'll come back for you." Duncan tried to hold back his tears but couldn't. How could he leave his best friend he trained alongside with since the beginning.

Shirou looked at him with a sad smile "We both know I do not intend to live past today." Duncan gave Shirou a long look then a sad nod as he left him behind. Shirou watched and with a knowing smile. He knew Duncan would continue as the Grand Master of the Order of Magnus.

Pulling himself up from the rubble Shirou looked at the enemy in front of him. He counted about fifteen rouge magi all in various color robes standing before him. Curious as to what Shirou was doing they stopped their spells. Shirou lowered his head obscuring his face to those in front of him. In a hollowed yet commanding voice Shirou lifted his head and spoke. " I'm sorry my friends. But I cannot allow you past this point. I will hold steadfast against you." Shirou took a deep breath and time seemed to slow.

The rogue magi dashed towards Shirou. The intent to kill in their eyes. Shirou simply spoke.

" _ **I see it on the horizon."**_ The words heavy with magic.

" _ **I see the lightning in the distance."**_ Each word carrying fear into the rogue they remained frozen unable to move unable to breath.

" _ **I will not seek shelter from this storm."**_ The rogue magi could feel the magic swirl around Shirou.

" _ **For I AM the oncoming storm."**_

In that moment the magi surrounding Shirou could only look on in awe and fear as Shirou's body became almost ethereal in a blue glow, his body encased in a brilliant and radiant blue lightning. It was flowing through him almost as if he were one with it. He looked at the fifteen magi in front of him. " I am sorry. May you find your way to Akasha in the afterlife." Shirou said to them. It was then that Shirou let loose his anger and hate for what they had done. In an instant lightning branched of from Shirou running along the stone floor like a snake racing towards each of the rogue magi that stood in front of him. The lighting raced up their bodies leaving web like burns as they raced across their bodies. Their screams filling the air wishing for death but unable to die. They writhed in agony until death finally claimed them from their pain.

Shirou looked on as his lightning form slowly dissipated. He felt sick for causing them so much pain but at the same time he enjoyed it and that is what really scared him the most. Shirou panted heavily that form always took too much magic from him. Shirou heard clapping and looked up to see a figure that apparently had seen the entire thing.

" I see your mastery over lightning magic has improved ever since the Grand Master decided to take you as his apprentice instead of me." the last part of the figures words were laced with hate.

Hate boiled back up in Shirou. A voice inside his head begging him to kill his brother. "Why?" Shirou glared at his older brothers from. His black hair combed back his green piercing eyes looking at Shirou.

"Why?" Roku's face holding an amused almost happy look. " Isn't it obvious?" Rokus faced turned serious as he glared at his little brother. " I hated him for not training me. Instead he chose you. He should have chosen ME!"

"He didn't choose you because you are fueled by your emotions by your arrogance and hate!" Shirou Spat back. "Why couldn't you see that?"

"My hate makes me powerful!." Roku snarled at his younger brother. "I was weak when I left but now I'm stronger than even your lightning."

Shirou readied himself for an attack. Roku spoke. His words heavy and laced with hate. " _ **I will burn all till you are not but ash and glass."**_ Roku's arms were encased in a black flame as he shot forward to his brother.

Barely having time to register his brothers new spell Shirou threw himself out of the way of his brothers slash. Looking down Shirou noticed he didn't quite avoid the attack. A shallow gash across his gut was proof. "Who taught you that spell?"

Roku chuckled. " I Serve a new master. I do its bidding and I get power. And it wishes for me to purge all magi from this world." Roku gave shirou a spine chilling grin.

' _What in all the heavens?'_ Shirou's mind was racing.' _A new Master?' he said he served ITS wishes?'_ Shirou wondered what happened to his brother after he walked out on the order. "Why? Why would your master wish to purge those who study the arcane.?"

"Can't you see magi are not natural if they were every human would have the ability." Roku galred.

"Then what are you? Are you not a mage?" Shirou was puzzled at his older brother if he could still call Roku a brother.

"I was but now I have ascended I am its tool." Roku looked on Shirou with a smile.

"I don't understand we have a gift. Its our duty to protect others with our magic. Magi are not evil!" Shirou spat.

Roku charged at Shirou again leaving behind a trail of char and black flames. Shirou called his remaining magic to his hands and feet. His hands glowed a soft dull green while lightning encased his legs. Using his lightning magic he dodged his brothers attack quickly. His brother quickly countered by kicking Shirou in the gut forcing him back staggering. Roku aimed a flamed punch at Shirou's face but Shirou caught it with his green glowing hands making the flames dissipate. Shirou Pushed himself away from his brother.

Roku touched the stoney ground and black fire swept across it caching Shirou's legs before he had a chance to jump. Shirou let out a scream in pain as his legs were burnt. Struggling to stand Shirou looked at his brother. Wishing he hadn't used most of his magic up with the attack on the rogue magi.

Suddenly Roku dashed forward piercing Shirou through the heart with his black flames. "I am sorry Shirou but from my point of view the Magi are evil." Roku whispered in Shirou's ear as he laid his brother head down.

In Shirou's last moments he looked Roku in the eyes. "Then you have truly been lost." With that Shirou conjured an ethereal dagger in one hand and stabbed Roku in the gut. Then he reached up with his other hand and sent a wave of lightning through Roku, burning his flesh and nerves. He could smell the burnt flesh of his brother As he slowly gave into the black void taking him.

…

….

…

Shirou awoke with a gasp into a white void.

"Hello Shirou BloodRaven." a calming woman's voice spoke out to Shirou.

"Where am I? I thought I...I" Shirou was confused.

"Died?" came the woman's voice almost amused.

"Yeah." Came Shirou's reply.

"Poor little mage you died so young." The woman's voice almost held a teasing tone to it. " You never got to live fully. You never got to touch a woman..or man I don't judge." Ok she was teasing him.

"Hey!" Shirou had to fight down a blush and was failing." You didn't answer my question where am I?"

Her reply came with a giggle. "You are here silly mage."

"Alright." Shirou dragged out. "Then why am I here and why can't I see you?"

"Now that young mage is the right question." A glowing silhouette of a woman appeared before Shirou.

" You fought so bravely but Roku still lives." her tone never changing

"I see" Shirou frowned. "Then I died and failed now my brother will destroy the magi for reasons I know not."

"You don't have to die. Shirou." The woman's voice sounded sincere. "You could make... a contract with me." Though her voice carried a kind tone Shirou felt something sinister in those words.

"What kind of contract?" Shirou was skeptical.

"I will give you life once more in order to stop your brother and restore your order." She looked upon Shirou like a mother would a child. "But once your task is complete your payment will be your soul and your service to me."

"I… I understand. And I accept."

"Then Shirou BloodRaven the contract is sealed. When you wake it will have been four thousand years since that day. Your brother has all but wiped out the magi. But he is still recovering from the ethereal blade you drove into him. Such a wound never truly heals."

"Wait before I go who are you?" Shirou asked.

"My name Alaya."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wandering Mage**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **KOUH Academy Teachers Lounge, Present Day**_

To Shirou That day had only been a year ago but to the rest of the world it had been over four thousand years. But yet Shiro had not aged. Shirou sat back in his chair and released a long sigh. Why? Why had his own brother betrayed them and the order? It just didn't make any sense. It was strange enough to awaken in a new time as is. _' At least this city has many powerful magical signatures hopefully Roku will be among them or at least drawn here.'_

Shirou had decided to get a job as a history professor at the local school so he could keep tabs on a few magical signatures he had felt when he arrived. _'Strange that such young children could have such power in them at their age. They must not be human.'_ Shirou thought as the ending bell of the day rang. Shirou grabbed his things and began to leave the school. As he was walking in the hall he noticed one of the students he had noted had a magical signature. _'Akeno I believe her name was.'_

She smelled of magic and rain to Shirou. _'Hmmm a lighting user like me...but there's something more almost like sulfur...interesting. I suppose it's time to start the great game.'_ As he walked by Akeno he made sure to surge his magical power just enough that she would notice.

Akeno felt a shiver run up her spine as she was walking in the halls. She tried to look around to find the magical presence she had just felt. Her eyes settling on the new history professor walking by her. She couldn't help but stare. What she had felt was almost like her own lighting magic within him. As she was staring at his retreating form he stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Miss Akeno." Akeno was brought out of her thoughts of the man as he called her name.

"Yes Mr. BloodRaven?"

Shirou gave a small smile. "It's not polite to stare. Its unbecoming of a young lady."

Akeno blushed a little from Shirou's words. "Y..Yes sir." Did she just stutter?

Shirou smiled a little more but then was lost in thought. Akeno waited for him to say something.

"Also Akeno you might want to put a jacket on. I feel like there's going to be a storm later tonight." Shirou had a strange feeling about today something was calling him telling him something will happen soon.

"A storm Mr. BloodRaven? but the forecast said it would be clear skies tonight?"

Shirou's smile turned into a frown and his eyes became distant Akeno took notice of this.

"There are other types of storms one should be wary of." Akeno narrowed her eyes catching his subtext. And with that Shirou went on his way leaving a curious Akeno in his wake.

 _ **ORC Club Room**_

"It was strange Rias he has a magical signature similar to mine." Rias Gremory raised her eyebrow as Akeno poured tea for the both of them and then took a seat across from Rias.

"He is a lighting style user then?" Rias picked up her tea and took a small sip and savored Akeno's tea.

"Possibly but it also felt very.." Akeno was stuck trying to think of how to describe what she felt."Wild."

Rias put down her tea and stared at her queen. "Wild? How so?"

"Like the ocean or perhaps like a true storm. Funny that is fitting if he were a lighting style user." Akeno giggled from her own joke as Rias smiled.

However Rias's smile turned down. "Strange though that we hadn't noticed him before."

"Yes he clearly has some training but has yet to make any real move." Akeno said while tasting her own tea.

"Oh but I think he has Akeno. he clearly let you sense him if he's hidden this long amongst us." Rias laced her hands together.

"True. but why now? What would draw him to make such a move as revealing himself." Akeno brought a hand to her chin as if in deep thought.

 _ **Kouh City Park**_

As the last daylight slowly faded away into the darkness of night Issei Hyoudou couldn't help but think God had finally answered his prayers. Issei one of the perverted trio had gotten a date with an actual girl. Issei was in bliss. As they walked along the stone walkway, lit by streetlights in a yellow glow, Issei held a huge grin in his face as he talked about his daily life unaware that his date Yuuma was wearing a fake smile. But if one looked into Yuuma's eyes they would notice this girl no this monster was playing with the boy waiting for the time to strike.

Hidden behind a tree striking a lazy pose with his arms folded Shirou watched and waited. It was only by chance the other day that he was walking past as this so called girl had asked the boy Issei out. Even just by walking past her for the slightest second Shirou could sense her killer intent and most of all tainted magic. Whatever the girl was up to it was nothing nice. It had been a month since his arrival to this strange new world and no trace of his brother. _'Might as well stir the pot.'_ Shirou thought.

Issei and his date Yuuma came to a stop at the elegant water fountain in the center of the park. Yuuma leaned in to Issei's ear and whispered something Shirou couldn't hear. But if Shirou had to judge by the look on Issei's face which went from glee to pale white it couldn't be good. Before Shirou could react the girl Yuuma summoned a spear made of pure light and impaled the poor boy through the chest.

Shirou jumped out from behind the tree and watched as the girl Yumma changed form from a sweet little brunette girl into a rather endowed woman with black wings sprouting from her back. As she looked down at Issei still clinging to life as disbelief flashed through his eyes

"Nothing personal but if you wasnt someone to blame. Blame god for putting that thing into you" Yumma's eyes held such delight as she watched the boy slowly fade. She then turned her attention to Shirou. "Sorry but I can't have witnesses" She summoned another spear of light and threw it with amazing speed at Shirou only for it to shatter As Shirou cast his magical ward.

"Ah an interesting attack but as you can see I can defend myself." Shirou's face holding a smirk. " I am curious though you are not human?"

Yumma's eyes filled with rage. " How dare you ask If I'm a filthy little human you stupid magician!"

"Well that answers my question somewhat." Shirou put on a victory grin knowing it would make this thing in front of him angry. "Indulge me in another question before you...smite me." Yuuma's eyes twitched at his choice of words. "Why kill the boy?"

"He has something that my boss and that dam flame magician want. But now...You Die!" Yuuma prepared summoned another spear and prepared to charge the filthy magician in front of her only for him to disappear in a blue lightning flash. Before she could react his hand closed around her throat.

"Now you said something very interesting." Shirou's words felt cold." This flame magician does he wield black flames and have green eyes?"

Raynare felt fear for the first time in her life true fear as she looked into this magician's eyes. " Fuck you." She bit back at him.

Shirou sighed. "Fine." Was all he said as he suddenly released blue lighting from his other hand into Raynare's stomach. She screamed in agony as the lightning danced across her body leaving small purple vein like burns. " Kill me." She muttered.

Shirou stopped the lightning. "No." and then he continued on and on each time increasing the power behind his spell. Raynare screamed until her throat was raw her skin blackened and charred in some areas. " Tell Me" Was all Shirou Said.

"Yes the magician uses black flames." Raynare panted out forcing herself to stay awake.

"And his eyes?"

"Green."

"Tell him his brother will find him and kill him." Raynare stared in horror at the man in front of her.

Raynare swallowed what little she could. "Your that things brother?" How many horrors had she seen that man commit she thought no one even a human could do such things.

Suddenly a red magic circle formed on the ground a few feet from Issei's body. Raynare noticing Shirou distracted by this thrust another light spear at him this time hitting her target in the stumbled back releasing Raynare as he tried to stop the bleeding.

""Dam" Shirou said between coughs. Raynare stared at him.

"Ill tell him. if you're anything like your brother that wound should only slow you down."

Raynare's words made Shirou feel blinding rage. " I am nothing like my brother!" Raynare turned and took flight leaving Shirou there in the park bleeding out as she did Issei.

As Shirou watched the fallen angel fly away the red magic circle glowed a brilliant shade of red and then as it died down two figures appeared. As Shirou looked closer he recognized Rias and Akeno.

"Prez it looks like you were right about Issei." Akeno looked toward Rias with a small but sad smile.

"Yes but what was a fallen angel doing in my territory?" Rias said as she walked over to Issei's body.

"Well." Shirou said struggling to sit up gaining the attention of the two girls. " She killed him for something inside hime on orders my my brother and someone else."

Akeno was the first to speak. "Mr. BloodRaven!?"

Shirou Smiled his teeth stained red from blood. "The one and only." Akeno looked to the hole in his stomach and paled. " Don't worry I've had worse." Shirou said as he fell into darkness.

Akeno reached out but Rias stopped her. "Akeno look." She pointed at Shirou's wound. It was healing slowly but healing all the same. " After I resurrect Issei well bring Mr. BloodRaven Back to his house there will be a time for questions later.

 _ **Shirou's Dream**_

Shirou opened his eyes to unfamiliar place. The sky was golden and filled with gears for some grand machine. The land was barren and littered with bladed weapons. At his feet Shirou saw the same blade he used to stab Roku all those years ago. _'So this is where it comes from.'_ In the distance he could see a hill a hill of swords. As he walked closer he could see a crimson figure just sitting there staring off into the distance. Just as suddenly as the dream began it ended.


End file.
